


Hi

by that_fandomlife



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, First Meetings, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Post-Break Up, broken hearted jun, ish, smol fluffy minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_fandomlife/pseuds/that_fandomlife
Summary: "As the door opened, I was faced with a new destiny."Very loosely based on Jun's ALONE trailer.





	Hi

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. This is something I've had in mind for awhile and I'm getting around to writing it.
> 
> Enjoy!

The phone started to ring, and Junhui was pulled out of his business management homework. Junhui looked up at the wall as the phone continued to ring. He stood up from his spinning chair and walking over to the phone. Once he saw the number, his eyes widened. It had been a couple of months since they talked.

_Why would he call now?_

Junhui instantly pressing the end button. He wanted to walk away and continue to do his homework, but he couldn't get himself to do it. Junhui hated to admit it, but wanted to hear _his_ voice again. He sat on one of stools at the kitchen island as the phone played the automatic message.

_"Hello! You've reached the number of Wen Junhui. I cannot reply to your call now but leave a message at the beep and I'll get back to you."_

The beep went off. 

 ** _"Hey."_**  

A pause. 

**_"How are you, hm?"_ **

Another pause. His 'hm' was rather dragged out. Jun couldn't figure out why.

_**"I don't know... why I called you... but..."** _

Another pause. He seemed hesitant, like he were walking on egg shells, as if a nuclear explosion would occur if he said the wrong thing.

_**"When we see each other again..."** _

Another pause. Another hesitant pause, as if he were asking himself, 'is seeing him again a good idea?'

_**"No, never mind. Hi."** _

Junhui pressed the end button before he could hear any more of the message, any more of his voice. 

The voice of Hong Joshua. 

Junhui loved him. He was everything sweet and caring in the world. He was soft and gentle to the touch. He was loving and pretty. Not long after their first meeting, Junhui decided that Hong Joshua was the eighth wonder of the world.

Joshua was his one and only. Joshua was his entire world. Now, Joshua was nothing. Joshua, pretty, sweet Joshua, got up and left him. Joshua left him for a different university, in a different city.

_"It wouldn't work out Jun. You know how my schedule is now. Imagine that in a different university, a different city. I wouldn't have enough time for **us** anymore," Joshua said as he held Junhui's hands._

Jun would've gone to the ends of the Earth to be with Joshua, but before he could say anything, Joshua could only let a tear slide down his face, whisper _I'm sorry_ , before he walked away from three important years of his life.

Junhui eventually found out from his best friend, Wonwoo, that Joshua was already seeing another person, someone named Yoon Jeonghan, thus leading to Junhui looking up his profile on facebook.

Junhui admit, Yoon Jeonghan was handsome, but he wasn't anything compared to Joshua. According to pictures Junhui had seen, and after talking to Wonwoo, Yoon Jeonghan was tall, skinny, sweet, but also mischievous. He was a lazy sloth, but also unusually athletic. Yoon Jeonghan was also possessive and protective. Junhui could see it through the pictures. Junhui could see how tightly Jeomghan had his arms around Joshua's waist.

 _"What does he have that I don't have?"_ Junhui asked himself, as he looks at a picture of Yoon Jeonghan kissing Joshua cheek, as he smiles.

Junhui's heart could only break more as he saw more pictures of the new couple, ranging from pictures and videos of hugs to kisses to cuddles.  

Joshua insisted that they could stay friends, but Junhui could only turn it down. He wouldn't be able to be 'just friends' with someone he's wanted and loved for so long. That meant letting Joshua go, and letting him live on his own. That meant watching Joshua fall in love with another man, a man that wasn't Junhui. That meant watching his world become one with another. Junhui wasn't going to let himself fall into that painful trap.

Jun put his head on the island and buried it in his arms, allowing the tears to fall, the tears he'd managed to hold in for so long. He missed Joshua. He missed the comforting hugs, soft kisses, and serene cuddles. He missed the sweet words and simple everyday actions him and Joshua shared, such as hand holding and soft smiles that were shared between them. Junhui especially loved it when they would sit and watch the sunset, and Joshua would rest his head on Junhui's shoulder. It was comforting. Junhui felt as if he were at peace.

All of that was gone now. As much as he would want any of it back, he couldn't, because Hong Joshua, his world, his eighth wonder, was gone, and he wasn't coming back.

___

A week after the voicemail, Wonwoo and Junhui were sitting in the library, working on homework for their business management class. They were taking a break from the piling numbers when Junhui told him about the voicemail.

"It happened a week ago and you're just telling me think now?" Wonwoo asked.

"I'm sorry, okay? I just needed to process it. It's the first time I heard him talk in a couple of months since... you know," Jun faltered, "I miss his voice. You can't blame me for not telling you." 

"Fine," Wonwoo sighed, "Jun, can I offer you advice?"

"Sure," Jun nodded 

"I... I think you need closure," Wonwoo said.

"Closure," Jun scoffed, "Because that'll definitely make everything better. It'll get rid of all of this heartbreak, all of this pain, all of this... loneliness."

Jun paused.

"Yeah, because I need to remind myself how lonely I am, because I want to remind myself how happy I was with Joshua and how amazing he made me feel, because that'll definitely make everything better. Talking with Joshua and getting closure will only make me feel everything I ever felt for him all over again. I don't want to feel that again."

"But you need to," Wonwoo said, "Yes, it's going to suck reliving through all of it, again, but you need it. You won't ever truly move on until you understand why Joshua did what he did. Did he even fully explain himself that day?" 

"Not really. All he told me was that he was transferring to another university that specializes in his major, but besides that, I'm really not sure. I don't think he could bring himself to do it. I mean, all he could do was whisper he was sorry before he walked away," Jun said, thinking of the awful memory.

"You said he writes you letters. Have you read any of them?" Wonwoo then asked him.

Junhui thought back to his apartment. He thought of the island, which the phone sat on, and the letters that were scattered around the phone. All of them were from Joshua. All addressed to Jun, all from Joshua. Even without the address, Junhui knew they were from Joshua. Joshua had an elegant way of writing that soothed the paper the rhythmic words rested on.

"I-I can't. I can't bring myself to open them. I'm scared it'll bring up feelings I want to forget," Jun replied.

"See. You don't fully know," Wonwoo said, "I can't watch you be so hung up on Joshua anymore. For the past couple of months, you haven't been yourself, and it makes me upset to see to you this way. I think it's time you move on and you find someone that's deserving of you. You can't fully do that until you find closure with him."

"I-I guess," Jun whispered, "I-I have some time after this. I-I could go before he fully moves out." 

Wonwoo softly smiled. 

"I'm cheering for you. If you need some extra support, I'll be in my apartment, reading. Come by if you need a shoulder to cry on." 

Junhui hesitantly nodded before he returned to the homework he could barely focus on.

___

Junhui stood at the entrance of Joshua's apartment building.

He took a deep breath.

_"You're here for closure Jun. You need this. After, you'll be okay. You'll be fine. The sun will finally shine."_

Junhui took another deep breath before he walked in. He greeted the receptionist as he headed to the elevator. As the elevator moved up, he practiced what he would say in his head and any backup phrases if he messed up. He couldn't ruin the one chance he had that could lead to his new life. 

The elevator reached the eighth floor. The door opened, and Junhui hastily walked out. He took a right and continued to walk down the hallway until he found Joshua's apartment number: 1013. He stood at the door and took another deep breath.

"You can do it Jun."

Slowly, Jun lifted up his hand and make it into a fist. He quietly knocked and brought his hand away. He waited. The wait seemed to take forever. His pulse increasingly sped up as his palms became sweaty. Jun considered walking away, but then he thought of what Wonwoo said.  

_"I can't watch you be so hung up on Joshua anymore. For the past couple of months, you haven't been yourself, and it makes me upset to see to you this way. I think it's time you move on and you find someone that's deserving of you. You can't fully do that until you find closure with him."_

Jun nodded.

_"Wonwoo's right. I need this."_

Jun continued to stand in front of the door. He knocked again, just in case Joshua hadn't heard him the first time. 

_"This is strange. Joshua never takes this long to open to door," Jun thought to himself, "But maybe he's busy. Maybe he's still packing, and I caught him at a bad time. Or maybe he's with Jeonghan. Shit I should've called first. Maybe he-"_

The clicking of the door lock brought Jun out of his thoughts. Jun mentally prepared himself and his emotions, knowing his feelings would only come back when he would see Joshua again. 

The door opened. Jun looked up and saw someone that wasn't Joshua. 

He was about a head shorter and smaller than Jun. He was wearing an oversized hooded sweater that reached down to his mid-thigh. The sweater was white with a single red square design and drawstrings that reached down to the bottom of the sweater. The sleeves hung off his arms, and overall was too big for him, but Jun decided that it was best it did, because it made him seem smaller, and cuter. He also wore black skinny jeans and white canvas shoes. His brown hair lazily laid on his forehead, slightly covering the top of his brown eyes. His left ear was pierced, and had a earring in and hanging from his ear. Jun could also see his other ear was pierced as well.

Jun But nonetheless, Jun already decided that this guy was extremely cute and one of the most beautiful guys he'd ever seen, even more beautiful than Joshua. 

"H-Hi!" He squeaked. 

"H-Hi," Jun stuttered, still trying to talk and not think of this guy's beauty.

"Um... can I help you?" He asked in a soft voice, stumbling over his heavily accented Korean. 

Jun blinked again, pulling his focus away from the guy's cute voice and trying to find the words to say something, anything. 

"R-Right," Jun said, "I... I was wondering if H-Hong J-Joshua was here." 

"Oh," he said, "um... I think he was friends with one of my... m-my friends. H-He gave my friend t-the apartment. H-He moved out a w-week ago, I-I think."

"Oh," Jun whispered in Cantonese, "I guess I should've listened to the rest of that voicemail."

The guy looked up with wide eyes. 

"You're Chinese?" He asked in Mandarin. 

Jun nodded. 

"Yeah." 

"Me too," he shyly replied, "I recently moved here with my family, for my dad's company. My Korean isn't that good yet, so it's good to find someone else that's Chinese."

"Yeah. I felt the same way too," Jun replied.

He smiled then held his hand out.

"Xu Minghao."

"Wen Junhui, but you can call me Jun," Jun replied, shaking Minghao's hand. 

"I like Junhui. I'm going to call you that," Minghao said, "Would you like to come in? I'm pretty sure my friend won't mind. He went to go pick up his boyfriend and he'll be back soon."

Jun smiled. 

"Sure."

Minghao moved out of the way, allowing Jun to walk in. 

He closed the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this isn't edited. I might make this multichapter depending on how much feedback I get. If not, it's up to you on what happens between them.
> 
> Thanks for reading (:
> 
> Also hella excited for Seventeen's comeback! Yayayayay. ^.^


End file.
